


Sleep Tight

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sleep, happened sometime ago, very pointless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the clouds passing overhead, and thoughts of the skies tucked away at the back of her mind, Melinda fell asleep with the calming feeling of being able to be with Maria again after the chaos of the past few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> There honestly aren't that many fics for this pairing alone, so here! Have some Melinda/Maria fluff.

Melinda heard the hotel door creak open. Yellow lights streamed through the crack, lighting the room dimly. She didn’t need to check who it was, she already knew. Nobody else would enter her room this late at night.

  “What is it, Maria?” she asked.

  “I can’t sleep,” Maria replied. She closed the door behind her and walked towards Melinda’s bed.

  Melinda sat up. “We just returned from a five day long mission. We got hardly any sleep; shouldn’t it have tired you out?”

  “I know, I’m _exhausted_ , but I just can’t sleep,” Maria groaned.

  “Come on,” Melinda said, motioning for her to get into the bed. Maria climbed in and rested her head on Melinda’s chest. They were both silent for a while, letting Maria feel Melinda’s chest rise and fall with every breath she took. She closed her eyes, letting the silence take over. Melinda wrapped her arms around Maria and pulled her closer.

  “Go to sleep, Maria, you’ve had a rough week.”

  She tried not to think at all. She focused on the feeling of being sleepy, with heavy eyelids and blurry visions. She ignored the faint noise of cars speeding through empty city streets near midnight, and listened to Melinda’s breathing instead. She didn’t need to care about the previous few days of hiding and fighting anymore. They were over, and the only thing that mattered was then and then.

  Melinda looked down at the girl in her arms. She was falling asleep, and she knew that Maria would begin snoring soon enough. She was tired, too. Looking out through the large windows of the hotel room, Melinda watched several clouds cover the moon. It was lovely today.

  She sank down further into the bed. She got into another position, and this time, her head leveled with Maria’s. She closed her eyes a little too long, and when she opened them again, she could feel her eyelids wanting to go back down. A hand touching the side of her face, Melinda watched Maria sink even deeper into her slumber. With the clouds passing overhead, and thoughts of the skies tucked away at the back of her mind, Melinda fell asleep with the calming feeling of being able to be with Maria again after the chaos of the past few days.


End file.
